


Dave & Jade Smoke Weed

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [55]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Drugs, Gen, Marijuana, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: Bro did not, generally speaking, have a problem with weed getting smoked in his vicinity, or by his little brother. It was whatever. Kid's sixteen, let him smoke some doobies, who gives a shit. The things he did have problems with, however, was when there were two people there, and they were in his apartment, because that meant lots of weed was getting smoked in the place where he liked to sleep. A little? That was fine. A lot? No bueno. Anti-bueno. The opposite of bueno, in fact.So, that meant they were smoking on the roof.55/365
Relationships: Jade Harley & Dave Strider
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Dave & Jade Smoke Weed

Bro did not, generally speaking, have a problem with weed getting smoked in his vicinity, or by his little brother. It was whatever. Kid's sixteen, let him smoke some doobies, who gives a shit. The things he did have problems with, however, was when there were _two_ people there, and they were in his _apartment_ , because that meant _lots_ of weed was getting smoked in the place where he liked to sleep. A little? That was fine. A lot? No bueno. Anti-bueno. The opposite of bueno, in fact.

So, that meant they were smoking on the roof.

At the night, during the wintertime, this also meant that it was cold as shit outside, but that was a small price to pay for helping a friend toke up during a vacation. Dave and Jade were both bundled up in layer after layer, sitting on two pillows to save their collective asses from the cold concrete, and having dragged an entire blanket out with them, with Bro's permission. They also took some of Bro's weed, with his permission.

The only person whose permission they were not asking was the gigantic fluffy dog staring at them, sitting on a nearby air conditioning unit, but Dave had already had that song and dance with Becquerel before. They were cool. They were hip. They understood each other, in the way only bros who both had a vested interest in Jade Harley's happiness could understand one another.

Jade held out the bowl tentatively, almost timidly, far more used to paper joints and rolled blunts than Dave's pretty glass bowl, a resin-stained piece he had saved up month's worth of allowance for (instead of buying it himself, he just gave Bro the money back to buy it for him). Her glove covered hands shook ever-so-slightly, requiring her to steady it with both sets of fingers (ten or so, all told, maybe a couple less), leaving her with no hands with which to ignite.

This was no obstacle to an enterprising weedsmith like Dave Strider, of course, who had on hand a dizzying array of shitty two dollar plastic lighters to pop one after the other out of the pockets of his jacket. He fanned them out like a deck of cards towards Jade, whose hands immediately shot towards the brightest, greenest lighter she could find. Dave resisted the urge to smirk while returning the unchosen lighters, those poor losers, to his pockets, grabbing the green lighter out of Jade's hand.

He gave it a good couple of flicks with a fingerless glove'd hand, making little spark after little spark until one of them caught into a steady little flame. He reached out towards Jade and tipped the lighter forward, like he was pouring water out of a tiny phial, pouring the plasmatic flame into the bowl of the cute little pipe, catching the weed alight. As he held it there, firm and steady, used to the climate, Jade took a long, shuddering inhale. She let go, coughed up a few little puffs of smoke, and then blew the rest out of her nostrils like a dragon, grabbing a nearby half-frozen water bottle and immediately chugging as much as she could to prevent her from lapsing into a horrendous coughing fit.

Dave's turn was much more subdued. He held the pipe with a practiced hand, just the one, bent the lighter over, burnt, and inhaled. He clicked the lighter off and passed the bowl out before proceeding to blow smoke ring after smoke ring, causing Jade to idly ooh and aah at the sight.

Still, Jade couldn't help but grab at it with both hands. Dave didn't even need a sip of water, so he gladly reached over, lighter in hand, and cast the bowl in flames once more, for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
